Chosen
by T-awesomexoxo
Summary: When the newly made ripper Stefan leaves town with Klaus, Elena sets her sight on someone else, but what will happen? Damon/Elena I know the summary sucks but will you please read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it

_Dear Diary_

_Stefan has left town, I feel that he has become a stranger ever since Klaus made him a ripper. He is a completely different person to the one that I knew or at least thought I knew. But Damon feels just as broken, I spoke to him once I received Stefan's letter and he's been drinking ever since. All of my friends and family have been there for me and I am going to go and collect my few things that are at the Boarding house tomorrow, Damon said he would be sober but I didn't believe him. I have nothing else to tell tonight, today has been relatively normal._

_(Next morning)_

I was just on my way out to the Boarding house when Damon rang me.

'Elena when are you going to be here? I have things to do.' He said grumpily

'I'm just on my way Damon.' I replied and then hung up.

I felt different today, like something had changed I felt more like myself than I had in months, today I was happy! I got into my car and drove off thinking about having dinner with my friends and family when a text startled me.

Damon: HURRY UP!

I sighed Damon wasn't a patient person but I still cared for him. I cared for him almost as much as Stefan maybe even more. I pulled up to the boarding house and went to knock on the door.

'Finally' I heard Damon say as he opened the door.

'Good to see you to Damon' I smiled warmly at him remembering how he had kissed me a few weeks ago; I wished he would just smile at me or something.

'Sorry to be so rude Elena, do you need help packing some of your things?'

'If you want to, go ahead.' I said calmly.

He followed me up the stairs and I could feel his eyes on my back the whole way up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary_

_I got my things from the Boarding house today and Damon was surprisingly kind, he helped me pack my things and load them into my car, then told me to invite my friends to dinner with him. So I invited Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Jenna and Sheriff Forbes. I have curled my hair and have put on a nice dress that I bought in town today with Bonnie and Caroline. I am looking forward to this dinner and I think that I will talk to Damon later about how we feel about each other._

_(Elena arrives)_

I knocked on the door quietly knowing Damon would hear me and he answered the door with a smile that melted my heart. Once he got a full look at me his smile faltered and I thought that something was wrong with me maybe I forgot to put on shoes? Nope the smile slipped back into place and he stepped aside to let me in.

_(Damon)_

As I opened the door I gave my guest a heart shattering smile, until I realised who it was... Elena, she was stood there with her curly hair and a sky blue dress she looked stunning, my smile faltered when I saw her but I felt it slide back into place and stepped aside so she could enter. How could I handle a whole evening with her, I felt that at any minute I would kiss her there and then.

_(Elena)_

Everyone else was already here as I stepped into the light of the warm glowing fire. There was a big dining table with two spaces left, next to each other. I have to sit next to Damon? I wondered if he had purposely left these seats free.

I didn't expect Damon to be that good of a cook but...WOW! It was great!

'Damon I didn't know you could cook so well' I said softly.

'Oh yes I used to be quite the chef' He replied even softer.

_(Later on after dinner has finished)_

'I guess we should all get going it is rather late' says Sheriff Forbes.

'I'll stay and Help Damon.' Elena replies.

'Okay are you sure?' asks Caroline.

'I'll be fine.' Elena replies

'Goodbye' chorused several voices.

'So what was the real reason you stayed behind for then?' Damon asked.

'I wanted to do this' Replies Elena, she pulls his face toward her and gives him a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss they were breathless.

'Wow, I never knew you felt that way about me I thought you only cared for Stefan.'

'Nope I love you more.'

And she led him up to the bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in utter happiness; I was encircled in his strong muscular arms. He was smiling down at me and I had the feeling that he had been watching me for a while; I smiled warmly back at him and relaxed even more against his outstretched body.

'Morning gorgeous'

'Morning, oh man what time is it? Jenna and Jeremy will be wondering where I am'

'It's only just gone 7am'

'Oh okay I can stay here for a little while longer,' I said and stretched up to kiss him. While I was doing that my stomach growled.

'Better get some breakfast.'

'I'll cook, how about pancakes?'

'Mmmmmm'

_(8:30am)_

As he walked me to my car I felt sad to be leaving him.

'Hey want to meet up sometime?' I asked him hopefully

'Yes you can call me whenever or maybe I'll take you out for a romantic meal.'

He kissed me goodbye and watched me drive away, once I made sure he couldn't see me I pulled into a lay-by and sobbed my heart out. I didn't know why I was crying, I mean sure I missed him and loved him but why was I crying so much? I have to tell Bonnie and Caroline about what happened last night.

**Caroline come to my house now I need to tell you something xoxo**

**Bonnie come to my house now I need to tell you something xoxo**

**Bonnie: Ok be there in a min xoxo**

**Caroline: Ok be there soon xoxo**

I arrived home stressed and confused; I had just entered when Caroline and Bonnie knocked on the door. I opened it and they both had worried looks on their faces.

'Are you ok Elena?' Bonnie asked.

'Yeah you don't look so good' said Caroline.

'I need to talk to you.' I said quietly

'Last night when you all left I um had sex with Damon, I love him guys.' I explained.

'Anyway when I left this morning I was in floods of tears, I was so emotional because I didn't want to leave him, I mean how does that even happen over one night?' I panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(2 months later)_

_Dear Diary_

_I went on a picnic yesterday with Damon, it was so romantic and we ended up in my bedroom. I truly love him; he has been so kind to me these past two months. I am going to go out for lunch with Caroline and Bonnie today._

'Hey, how are you two?' Caroline asked.

'I'm fine' replied Bonnie lazily.

'I feel a little sick actually, I'm just going to go toilet' I said and dashed off to the ladies. I was throwing up when Bonnie and Caroline entered.

'Elena are you ok?' Bonnie asked shrilly

'I don't know, I been emotional for the past few days and I've been feeling sick.

'ELENA! I think you're pregnant!' screamed Caroline

'What no. I can't be!' Elena replied

'We'll take you to a drugstore' said Bonnie

We bought a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and Caroline compelled the owner to forget so no one would know what had happened to Elena.

We waited for the results...

'Oh'

I have to tell Damon was my first thought. My second was how?

'Elena! How, I thought you were happy with Damon?' Caroline asked

'I am, I haven't cheated on him! It's his I'm sure of it!' I screamed

'Okay we all need to calm down' Bonnie said calmly

'No, I have to go to Damon and tell him, I'll speak to you all later okay I promise' I said quickly and ran out of the door and into my car, before I knew it I was speeding away towards the Boarding house.

I pulled up the drive hastily and ran to the door; I was surprised that I didn't beat it down.

Damon answered the door with a surprised expression and before he could say anything I ran inside and plopped myself down on the comfy couch.

'I need to talk to you'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'YOU ARE WHAT?' DAMON ROARED

I winced at the outrage in him.

'Damon wait, listen to me; I didn't cheat on you, it's yours! I don't know how but it is' I said quickly before he could interrupt me.

'What, its mine but that's impossible vampires can't reproduce!'Damon replied

'Well it is, now are you going to help me with this baby or am I going to have to do this on my own, because either way I'm keeping this baby no matter what you or anyone else says-' Before I could finish my sentence he strode up to me and gave me a soul shattering kiss.

'I'm guessing you're with me?'

'Yes Elena I'm with you' he smiled mischievously 'but one question first.'

He bent down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box, he opened it and said

'Elena Gilbert you are the love of my life and will you do the honour of being my wife?'

Tears were flooding down my eyes when I said 'yes' and he pulled out a silver ring encrusted with a blue lapis lazuli stone.

'Oh Damon, it's beautiful!' I cried

'It was my mothers' he said shyly with a wolfish grin.

'But Damon you shouldn't be giving this to me it's far too special' I said nervously

'I promised myself that I would give this to the love of my life, and you Elena are the love of my life' He said affectionately.

'Thank you Damon you were there for me when Stefan left and even now when I'm pregnant with your child you are still here for me.' I gave him a quick peck on the check and walked to the door.'

'Where are you going?' Damon asked worriedly.

'To tell everyone that I'm pregnant.'

'You have to tell them that you are moving in here as well I can't take care of you if you are living at home.'

'Okay, shall I drive or do you want to?'

'I'll drive; I want you to be as safe as possible.'

And we left together hand in hand to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'YOU'RE WHAT' Roared Jeremy, he lunged towards Damon but I got in his way and held him back from doing any damage to my future husband.

'Oh yeah I'm also engaged to him' I said nervously

'OH THIS DAY JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER FIRST YOUR PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, WHAT DOES STEFAN THINK OF THIS?'

'STEFAN DOESNT NEED TO KNOW JER HE LEFT ME AND DAMON, THIS IS OUR CHOICE AND OUR CHOICE ALONE!'ELENA REPLIED ANGRILY.

'Elena calm down, you don't need to get this stressed.' Damon said soothingly.

'You're right, look Jer I love Damon and I love this baby no matter what, I am going to go and live with Damon and produce a family with him, most people don't get that chance with a vampire and I do, I want this family' It was then that I remembered who else was in the room, Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Sheriff Forbes, Matt and Tyler.

Once Jeremy had calmed down we were smothered with congratulations and smiles.

'We have one question to ask you all.' I said cautiously 'we need you to find anything out about why I can have children with a vampire?'

Bonnie spoke up then 'Actually Elena, Caroline and I already looked that up in my Grimoires and the reason is that because you are a Doppelganger, a supernatural human you are able to reproduce with a vampire.'

'Wait so for all we know Katherine could have children with a vampire?' I asked.

'We looked into the Petrova bloodline and it is revealed that Katherine didn't have any children with a vampire, the child she did have was slaughtered along with her family in Bulgaria when Klaus murdered them.' Caroline chirped.

'Okay we have that cleared up but what about its vampire qualities, it's bound to have some after all its father is a vampire.'

'Well it is likely to have the sun problem so I can make it a Lapis pendant I have found a really cute one in the antique store it's a tiny stone with little diamonds all around the necklace and stone it was so pretty and only twenty-five dollars I can go and get it now if you want?'

'Thank-you Bonnie but I think Damon has already gone.' It was true in minutes he came back with the beautiful necklace which Bonnie said she would put a charm on once the baby was due.

Once everyone had left Damon came upstairs with me to help me pack up my belongings. It didn't take long because he insisted that I carried nothing and that his vampire abilities could pack quicker so I just sat down and watched the blur that was my fiancé.

When all of my belongings were in the car I said good bye to my family and drove away to my new home. I couldn't wait for my life with Damon, have a few kids, get married maybe turn vampire.

It was going to be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

_(One week later)_

'Okay Caroline I will come by yours tomorrow to have a girly sleepover with you and Bonnie, what time shall I be there?'

'Be here at six pm, gotta go love you!' she said cheerfully.

'I'm guessing you aren't going to be here tomorrow night?' Damon asked softly.

'Nope sorry Caroline insisted that I come, but don't worry after that you can have me all to yourself.' I replied affectionately.

'Mmm that sounds great, what does little baby Salvatore think about this idea?' He placed his hands gently on my baby bump and started speaking to him/her.

'Come on Damon we have our first baby scan today!' I said excitedly

'Okay okay calm down' replied Damon as he swept me off my feet and ran to the car.

We arrived at the clinic on time, and when the doctor called our names I got all excited. The doctor put this gel stuff on my belly and almost instantly found the baby.

'That Mr Salvatore and Miss Gilbert is your baby.' He printed out a picture and told us to come back in a month's time. He also told us that he couldn't get the gender until the next scan but we wanted it to be a surprise anyway.

We drove off towards Jenna's house because they invited us round for dinner, we showed them the baby picture and went home, I was exhausted.

_Dear Diary_

_My life has never been better or happier, my friends and family are always there for me, and Damon has been great these past two months. I don't know if I am ready, I think Damon thinks the same thing about himself but I think we are going to be great parents for this child. I just know it._

I wrote quickly in my diary and rushed downstairs to see what Damon was cooking, lasagne my favourite food. Once we had finished dinner Damon washed up and told me to relax because he wanted to show me something.

'Follow me' said Damon silkily

I followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom; he then guided me towards the bathroom and covered his hands over my eyes so I couldn't see what was going on. He must have opened the door because he ushered me inside and pulled his hands away from my face to wrap around my waist.

WOW! Damon had transformed his bathroom into a nursery, the walls where painted yellow and there was a toy box with a teddy bear on top of it, there was a wooden rocking horse in the corner and a cream cot with a mobile over the top of it in the middle of the room.

'Do you like it?'

'Do I like it, no, I love it! It's beautiful Damon. When did you do this?'

'I had everyone's help so it only took a week to do it.'

'Thank you Damon'

'For what?'

'Everything' I turned round and kissed him for a long time, when I broke the kiss he was rather surprised. Until he understood, we spent the whole night messing around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

I woke up in complete happiness , until I rolled over and Damon was not beside me, I sat bolt upright in bed worried until I saw him come in with a towel wrapped around his waist, smiling because he knew I had gotten worried.

'Everything okay Elena?' he asked with a smirk

I got annoyed and threw a pillow at him, which resulted in a massive pillow fight. By the time we were finished we had split most of the pillows and where covered in feathers, we where both out of breath from laughing too much.

'Oh no we are both covered in feathers, maybe we should have a shower' Damon said huskily

I giggled and he swept me up and into the shower with him.

When we finally got out of the shower I noticed I had a text

**Caroline: Don't be late remember 6pm xoxo**

**Okay don't stress I'll be there! Xoxo**

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 1 o'clock. Damon cooked us lunch and I got dressed into white linen shorts and a red strappy top with gold gladiator sandals, i curled my hair so it was just wavy and put the tiniest amount of make-up on, I then went to go and get my overnight bag but Damon shouted from downstairs

'It's down here all packed and ready!'

As I came down the stairs Damon was walking into the living room, but he caught sight of me and stopped dead in his tracks.

'You. Are. Stunning.'

'Why thank you Mr Salvatore.'

'Any time Miss Gilbert.' He swept me up and ran to the living room where he tickled me until I was out of breath.

It was five to six when I looked up at the clock.

'Better get going' I said.

When we arrived at Caroline's house she was waiting in the front porch.

'Come on your late!'

We walked inside. Into darkness.

'SUPRISE!' Came at me from all directions

'Caroline you made me a baby party?' I asked excitedly

'Yup' she replied happily

Damon looked down at me in a way that said sorry she told me she wanted it to be a surprise.

We had loads of present from everyone and at 2am we all decided to leave.

'Good night every one' I said 'Thank you for the party Caroline it was awesome.'

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

**Ok I know that the time gap is long but it needs to be. Hope you are enjoying it!**

_(5 months later)_

In the past five months my belly had grown huge and Damon was obsessed with buying anything baby! Who would have thought it, Damon, Big strong tough Damon having a child and getting married? Well I certainly didn't! Everything was going great; tonight we were hosting a dinner for friends and family which basically meant Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. I was just laying the table when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? No one is due here until half past 6 and it was only five o'clock? I went and opened the door and who stood there shocked me. It was Katherine. Damon must have heard me opening the door because he was beside me in a flash, and when he saw who it was he pushed me behind him and growled menacingly at Katherine.

'Elena, what the hell are you doing here?' Katherine asked surprised. 'And you have gotten fat Elena' She pause when she saw that I wasn't fat I was pregnant. 'God and I thought you were a respectable young lady, well who knocked you up, Matt, Tyler another idiot?' she asked rather annoyed.

Damon answered the question for me. 'It was me Katherine the baby is mine; why do you want to know any way? We all know you would kill Elena first chance you had. Now what is it you want?' He asked.

Katherine look shocked 'Wait you got her pregnant? That isn't possible.'

'Yes it is any Petrova Doppelganger can have children with a vampire as long as they remain human.' I said coldly. 'What do you want or need?

'I need to know what the hell has happened to Stefan. I saw him in Chicago the last month ripping people's throats out.' Seeing the look Damon and I shared she then asked 'What happened?'

Once we had explained what had happened to Stefan Katherine asked us why we haven't done anything about it. We then told her that he didn't care for either us and we didn't care for him. She was so angry that she actually thanked us and ran away!

We calmed down just as everyone arrived for dinner, luckily Damon had finished dinner just before Katherine came round and nothing was burnt. Dinner passed in a blur and before we knew it we were alone again. I said I would wash up and Damon could dry, but it ended in a massive water fight, by the time we had ran out of water we were drenched and had soap bubbles in our hair. Damon said we could leave the washing for another day and we could go relax on the couch. I snuggled up to him and told him about something I had been thing about for a while now.

'We need to talk about baby names.'

'Ah yes I've been thinking about that for a while now.'

'Well I was thinking about Elizabeth-Rose for a girl but I don't know what to put for a boy.'

'I was thinking Alexander for a boy.'

'Okay so if it's a girl, Elizabeth-Rose Giuseppe Salvatore.'

'If it's a boy Alexander Giuseppe Salvatore.'

I looked up at Damon lovingly and kissed him. That's when I heard a strangled cry of despair. It was Stefan, he had returned to Mystic falls. And he was on his knees.

_(Stefan)_

I had been trying to gain my animal diet back and I had; now I could go back to Elena and maybe renew our relationship.

As I walked up to the door of the Boarding house I heard strange murmurs, they were talking about names for something. How strange. I opened the door and stepped inside, I froze at the sight before me. Elena snuggled up to Damon on the couch; both had wet with bubbles in their hair like they'd just had a water fight. He leant down and kissed her on the lips, that's when I tried to scream but it came out more of a cry or a sob and I fell to my knees in despair. As I stared at them my eyes filled with tears when I notice Elena, she was Pregnant. But how? It couldn't be Damon's it wasn't possible.

_(Elena)_

Damon was on Stefan in a flash he pinned him to a chair so we could explain to Stefan what had happened since he had left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Stefan calm down!' I practically screamed.

Stefan had become a thrashing blur and Damon was having a hard time holding him down. Just that moment Caroline and Bonnie walked in.

'What is going on?' They both asked together

'Okay, Caroline I need you to help Damon hold Stefan down. Bonnie can you perform a spell to hold him still?' I asked kindly

After five minutes we had Stefan sat their trying to move but couldn't. Caroline and Bonnie sat down and watched calmly while Damon came to my side and wrapped his hand around my waist.

'Are you ok?' I asked softly. Once he nodded I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to face Stefan. His eyes were wide with horror at what he had just seen.

'Stefan, when you left I was so upset and Damon was there for me along with everyone else, but he loved you and so did I so he understood how I felt. I need you to understand that when you left I felt that the ripper part of you was someone I didn't know and didn't want to know. You left me stranded and then one night Damon changed. He invited us around for dinner and then I remembered how he kissed me and I decided then that I loved him. Then things carried on from there and about two months later I became pregnant, we found out that any Doppelganger could become pregnant with a vampire as long as they are human. I decided that I would keep the baby and Damon said he would stay with me, he then proposed to me and I accepted.' I held up my left hand to show him the Lapis Lazuli silver ring on my third finger. His breath hitched at the sight of his mother's ring. 'I'm sorry Stefan but I love Damon and we are going to build a family together, I know that sounds harsh but you had your chance.' I smiled sadly up at him and before I knew it Damon had stepped in front of me and started to talk to Stefan but I stepped to stand next to him and squeezed his hand.

_(Damon)_

Elena had explained to Stefan what had happened and I felt sorry for him, but I could tell that he was trying to compel her so I stepped into his line of vision. Elena though stepped right next to me as I was talking to him. I'm going to have to talk to him alone.

'Elena would you mind if I spoke to Stefan alone for a minute?' I tried to send a message through my eyes that I would be okay. She squeezed my hand and left, Bonnie and Caroline following her, I heard them enter our room. Ah Elena was going to show them the new editions to our nursery.

'Now brother I'm going to ask you to stay away from me and Elena until you forgive yourself and us, we can't change what has happened between us but you could still be our friend Stefan, still be my _brother_' I said with extra emphasis on the brother.

'I can never be your _brother_' he spat at me 'You stole my girlfriend and my whole life!'

'Hey she was your ex-girlfriend and I _love_ her' I replied coldly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_(Damon)_

Once I had finished talking to Stefan I called the girls back into the room. Stefan was thrashing around violently again.

'I think it's time to leave _brother_' I said, still trying to tell him that he was my brother. He scowled and strutted out. And I mean _strutted_.

'Hey are you ok?' Elena came over and fussed over me.

'I'm fine Elena.' I said reassuringly and kissed her hair. 'It's ok; it's all going to be ok.'

'We're going to leave now, you two should talk.' Bonne said.

They left quietly and Elena cuddled up to me by the fire.

'What are we going to do Damon, I know you told him to leave but we can't guarantee that he won't come back.'

'Don't worry Elena we'll figure something out.' I said soothingly. We sat like that all night until she fell asleep in my arms and I carried her to our room.

**I'm sorry this paragraph was so short, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Review my story and tell me what you think of it so far, I'll be posting another chapter soon and subscribe! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_(3 months later) _

Months passed and we heard nothing from Stefan, I was now 8 months pregnant and my belly was huge! I couldn't believe Damon was still with me, I've been having mood swings so bad for the past week now but Damon tries to comfort me and calm me. We have visitor's everyday and they are always talking to my belly like nutters. I couldn't wait to be a mum and although Damon would never admit it he was looking forward to being a dad, we didn't know what the sex of the baby was, we still wanted it to be a surprise, the nursery was full to the brim with baby gifts that were mostly Caroline's. Today we had Jenna, Jer, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt here; we were having a nice lunch. Caroline was patting my stomach and speaking softly to it.

'You're going to be an aunty to it Caz' I whispered. 'You all are, Aunty Caroline, Aunty Bonnie, Aunty Jenna, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Tyler and Uncle Matt.

'Aww Elena that's so sweet!' Caz squealed. 'When's he/she born then?'

'The 22nd of August' I replied softly. 'Not long to go now'

Damon walked into the room and sat down next to me, I snuggled into him and eventually everyone joined us. We ended up talking about babies and nursery's and when the baby is due. After about an hour of chatting I felt nausea swell up inside of me. I was going to be sick.

'Excuse me' I gasped and ran from the room, I made it to the bathroom just in time, and I had just reached the toilet when I threw up violently. I heard a door open and close; Damon pulled the hair back from my face. 'Thanks' I whispered.

'Anything for you my love' answered a voice I hadn't heard in months. I turned around and saw Stefan knelt next to me patting my back. 'Get the hell away from me and this house and don't ever come back' I growled. I then shouted for Damon. He came rushing up and froze in his tracks when he saw who was still patting my back.

'Get the hell away from my family.' He said menacingly. Stefan just chuckled.

'Well brother I thought I was your family.'

'Not anymore you're not.' I could tell how much that hurt Damon to say that. I pushed past Stefan and fell into Damon's arms.

'Are you ok?' He turned to face Stefan once I nodded. 'Get out of our house Stefan.'

Stefan just chuckled and strolled out 'Follow him; make sure he's out Damon, Caroline.' I hollered. She came into the bathroom just as Damon left. Caz guided me downstairs and I explained what had just happened when Damon walked in the door. I rushed up to him.

'Are you ok Damon?' I asked. What he said next shocked me.

'Just go away Elena; I don't want to talk right now.' When I started to follow him he grabbed hold of me and pushed me into Bonnie who caught me. Just. 'I said leave me alone' he growled. And walked out and slammed the door shut.

I burst out into tears and asked everyone to leave politely; I said I needed to sort things out with Damon. Caroline was last to leave.

'I'll be ok Caz.' I said and hugged her. She smiled and left. Once Caz had gone I sat town on the couch and cried until I fell asleep. I woke to a door closing with a click. I sat bolt upright thinking Stefan had come back but relaxed when I heard the familiar voice.

'Elena I'm so sorry, I don't know why I acted that way earlier. I love you with all my heart and that will never change.' He said sadly.

'Hey don't worry about it I know how hard that was for you, and I didn't listen when you said you needed your space, I'm sorry.' I said.

'You don't have to be Elena.' He said and took me into his arms and we slept in each other's arms.

(Damon's POV)

As I stepped outside to see if Stefan had left which he had, a figure stepped into my line of vision. Katherine.

'What the hell are you doing here Katherine?' I practically hissed.

'Oh just here to find my boyfriend, did you see him?' she purred with a gleeful look in her eyes. I was momentarily shocked but I pushed her away and told her to leave. When I walked back into the house I took my anger out on Elena but I returned later on and apologised and we fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I will try to get another chapter up this week but it is now summer holidays in England so I will have spare time so review to my story plz! **

**-T-awesomexoxo**


End file.
